


Непреложные истины

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), KisVani



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Minor Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), One-Sided Attraction, asexual charlie magne, romantic charlie magne
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Чарли и Вэгги любят друг друга. Но иногда этого недостаточно.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Непреложные истины

Существовало несколько непреложных истин: огонь горячий, все грешники попадают в ад, Энджел Даст неисправим, а Чарли любит Вэгги, и это взаимно.

Не взаимно было то, как именно они друг друга любят. Любовь Чарли — это совместные завтраки, обеды и ужины, разучивание танцевальных номеров, букеты цветов, которые она создавала непосильной для большинства обитателей ада магией, обещание провести вместе вечность, совместные прогулки, нежные объятия и целомудренные поцелуи, сон в обнимку и сонеты о любви на всех языках, которые знала принцесса ада (даже на тех, от звука которых, казалось, откроется дверь в бесконечную вселенскую пустоту). Всё это. Но не секс.

Вэгги долго не спрашивала, радуясь тому, что есть. Ведь она счастлива, и им хорошо вместе, правда? Но однажды всё-таки заговорила. Осторожно, опасаясь разрушить то, что между ними уже было. Кто знает, о каких вещах она не в курсе и какую рану может разбередить?

— Я ради интереса пробовала заниматься… этим, — спокойно сказала Чарли и задумалась, как сформулировать: — Наверное, секс — это приятно. Но, по-моему, танцевать лучше, а песня красивее выражает чувства. Ты не согласна?

Как объяснить, на что похоже желание, которое жжёт изнутри? Как описать порыв коснуться, прижаться кожей к коже, поцеловать глубоко и страстно?

— Если ты хочешь и это для тебя важно, то я могу потерпеть, — улыбнулась Чарли. — В конце концов, мы часто смотрим старые мюзиклы, на которых ты постоянно засыпаешь.

— Секс так не работает, — беспомощно ответила Вэгги.

Чарли пожала плечами.

Вэгги часто слышала, как Чарли сравнивают с отцом, и теперь думала: в этом есть истина. Вероятно, до падения Люцифер был таким же: бесконечно чистым, прекрасным и бесконечно безгрешным.

Вэгги не была святой. Даже набожной не была. Даже в детстве только делала вид, что молится. Но когда она тянулась или раздевала Чарли, то останавливалась, чувствуя, что совершает святотатство. Чарли не была против. Но она и не была за. Она просто смотрела, не стесняясь своей наготы, и не было в её взгляде ответного желания. Просто бесконечное терпение.

Вэгги так не могла. Хорошо, что отель сейчас достаточно отвлекал её и по вечерам сил всё равно не было. Дойти бы до кровати. Но порой в тихие дни мысли и желания одолевали Вэгги. И она старалась не подходить к Чарли, чтобы не потакать самой себе. Казалось, однажды она сорвётся и воспользуется предложением Чарли «потерпеть», а потом будет казнить себя ту самую обещанную вечность.

Энджел завалился на диван рядом, сложил нижнюю пару рук на животе, а верхнюю закинул на спинку.

— Ну что, мы в одной лодке, получается? — спросил он, кивая в сторону беседующих Аластора и Чарли.

— Ты о чём? — нахмурилась Вэгги.

— Брось, я продаю секс и прекрасно вижу, когда спроса нет, — Энджел откинул голову, глядя куда-то в потолок, с которого даже Ниффти отчаялась смести всю пыль и паутину. — Красный и принцесса заинтересованы в сексе примерно так же, как ты в мужчинах. А может, и меньше. Так что мы реально в одной лодке, раз хотим тех, кто нас не хочет.

Вэгги хотела одернуть Энджела, но он был прав.

Существовало несколько непреложных истин: огонь горячий, ад существует, чтобы пытать грешников, Энджел Даст понимает чуть больше, чем показывает, Чарли любит Вэгги, и пусть это взаимно, но все равно недостаточно.


End file.
